F O O L
by ThisStrawberryIsYours
Summary: Anakin and Padme watch their children grow from afar and all seems at peace. But with Sidious still undiscovered, how long that peace will last is the question unanswered...BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. PROLOGUE

Hello all! This is my first Star Wars fic, so your reviews are more than appreciated. Just want to say sorry for any and all grammatical errors in advance and the misspelling of names_. _

_A/N: Because there is a lot of things that need to be made clear, I have provided a much needed, albeit, sucky summary, lol =p Questions you may have will be answered._

_**SUMMARY**__: Anakin never turned to the darkside... As promised, he alerted the Jedi Council of Palpatine's catastrophic role in the galaxy as Leader of the Sith. When the Jedi Masters, accompanied by Anakin, confront Sidious, he had already fled, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. Order 66 left the Jedi nearly for extinct, their numbers decreased from thousands to no more than three hundred. Anakin, more aware of his destiny than ever, and Padme realize the weight that is now pressed upon the Chosen One's shoulders and all the title entails. Their marriage remains a secret. In a heartbreaking decision to assure the safety of their unborn children, Obi-Wan is confided in to know the truth and is there to witness the birth of the new Skywalkers. While Luke is sent to the temple under the name of Luke Kataan ( Lars would be too risky because Ani had told Palpatine of his brother-in-law and the damage he inflicted on the Sand People), Leia is adopted by Bail Organa, becoming the Princess of Alderaan.( They are still separated because their force presence is too strong/noticeable together). Both are unaware of their true parentage. Anakin and Padme watch their children grow from afar and all seems at peace. But with Sidious still undiscovered, how long that peace will last is the question unanswered..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**P.R.O.L.O.U.G.E **

Rain slid across the surface of the window in tiny rivers, bending the light from the moon, casting moving shadows on the white of the Med Center sheets. Everything was white here, almost pristine in it's cleanliness.

It suffocated me.

Alcohol, ammonia, and combinations of other things blending together to create a whirlwind of all things sanitized, conquered over the _true_ air I craved. My nose burned and my head hurt. You would think a prolonged stay in a Med Wing would somehow make your senses immune to the immaculate atmosphere. This, however, is not the case. At least not for me. The more time I spend here, the more everything around me becomes all that much more sterile, that much more clean. I felt as if I shouldn't be here, that any influence from living creatures would only soil this realm of unaffected purity. Maybe that's what I wanted. Some sort of natural presence that would give this room life, or at least proof that life could exist here.

Of course, the part of me that could still think rationally, knew this room wasn't prepped for my disdain. But, that still didn't stop the feeling of total discomfort from sinking in.

A flash of lightening drew my attention to the small window. The world outside was dark and drowned by the rain, creating a land of mud and waste. A world contradicting the one I was to succumb to, a world I didn't know what to call by name. No one would tell me where I was. I didn't know if I was on my own planet or some uncharted territory. "Its for your own protection. We cant take any risks with you", is the reoccurring statement on everyone's lips. I didn't ask where I was anymore or the following question of why I wasn't allowed to know. The answer would always be the same. I felt my eyelids begin to droop, the rain and wind slowly lulling me to sleep. This couldn't happen. Sleep was something too easily come by in this place but not accepted without some form of reluctance. I opened my eyes a little wider, taking in deeper breaths than necessary in an attempt to shake off drowsiness.

"You should get some rest."

_Rest? I was unconscious for a week until a few days ago. The last thing I needed was more rest_. Of course I didn't say this, instead I said, "I'm fine, Ahsoka."

The truth is, resting is the last thing that would happen when sleep took me. I knew what I would see, the same thing that's been tormenting me for nearly two weeks- the elite of the galaxy, the Senators, and all the Royals, dancing and laughing, showing off their dates and making witty banter, highlighted by the glow of the Alderaanian Palace Ball Room…all in celebration of _me_. My seventeenth birthday. The cake and decorations, singing to me "Happy Lifeday", my friends, the proud look on my parent's faces as I blew out the candles. All of this would progress until finally…they're dead.

No, sleep is something I will definitely be missing a lot of.

"Leia, look---"

"So, where are you taking me?", I interrupted her. She stared at me, stunned that I was finally saying more than a couple of words. An entire sentence probably blew her mind. I mentally rolled my eyes. "You said I would know where the Council was taking me today. You promised."

Ahsoka seemed to realize she had, in fact, made such a promise. "I know," she nodded, "We're taking you to Coruscant."

"Coruscant? Capital City?" She nodded. "Great…", I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone, "So, what's the plan? Hide me in plain sight? Well, I suppose everything should be just fine then." I could hear the steally anger in my voice and knew I was being unfair. I couldn't help it, though. It had been a long couple of weeks.

Glancing at Ahsoka, my escort on this trip, I saw how tired she really was. Standing there, her head bowed, she seemed to sway under weariness. Shame filled me and I immediately felt guilty. This wasn't her fault. All I wanted was someone to take my own problems -this heartache I feel- out on.

Sighing, I began to apologize. "Ahsoka, I'm so---"

She held up one red and white hand, silencing me. "Its alright. I understand." I didn't believe she did. I mean, how could she? But, I kept my piece, grateful for the sympathy she was trying to bestow. "Anyway…", she sighed, the weariness I now noticed making itself even more prominent, "the Council has ordered me to take you to the temple as a guest. You'll be safest there."

I just looked at her, anger and aggravation bubbling in my chest. _How dare they? I don't need a baby sitter, especially hundreds at a time! _The indignation was still simmering inside me, and as mush as I wanted to argue with the young JedI Master, I knew it would be pointless. I'm not _that_ stubborn. I am incredibly tired, though, I would never admit it.

In an act of silent acquiescence, I averted my eyes to the sheets on top of me. "Fine."

The voice of a Clone caused me to reassert my attention near the open doorway. "General Tano, the Center has released the Princess. We will be departing off planet by sunup."

"Thank you, Mexx", said Ahsoka. When the Clone bowed then left, she looked toward me. "Well, Leia…I guess you should start packing. We have a long trip ahead of us."

_Yea…No kidding._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I realize this was short, but it is just the prologue. The actual chapters will be much much longer! Things will become alot clearer and alot better, lol. Anywho, I'm sorry if this is bad, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me if I should continue ;p_

_A/N2: This will not be fluffy! _


	2. Those Who Belong Here

Hello Again! Thank you to those who read the prologue and are interested in seeing me continue this. And, a special thanks to TheMacUnleashed, Nemo-luvs-Edi-Ani, and Gypsy Wolf for reviewing! I appreciate it and ya'll rock, haha.

_A/N: Okay, just to let you know, I plan on making this one of those "longer fics" and I don't have a certain day that I will be updating. I've had to learn the difficult way that my life is too chaotic to have a definite schedule, lol. Also, I PROMISE this fic will not be a stupid, "lets bond-family fic." I have a plot and I'm sticking to it. But, there is ground work that needs to be laid so, please, bare with me. _

_

* * *

_

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R T.W.O**

"**THOSE WHO BELONG HERE" **

When we landed on one of the many platforms connected to the Jedi Temple, there was no party to greet us. For that I was extremely grateful.

As a small child, I remember sitting in a classroom in one of the smaller wings of the Palace, the light from the sun streaming in behind me and the smell of the different kinds of flowers coming in from a large open window. My desk was cluttered. Holovid after holovid was laid before me, each one informing of the most important and impacting events to whosoever wishes to gain knowledge of the facts held in the tiny machines. All so clearly, I can recall the wonder I felt when flash after flash displayed the inside of the abode to the Jedi Knights, Keepers of Peace in the Galaxy. Each visit to Capital City had only left me more eager to glance inside, maybe just a peek. But, with all my travels, all the trips I had taken with my father, I had never been afforded that one chance.

Until now.

Ahsoka led me through the massive structure, but whatever childhood curiosity that still lingered wouldn't stir, instead lay dormant. Corridor after corridor passed by me in a blur. I took in enough of my surroundings to realize one thing- the Temple had undergone some major reconstruction. Of course, it was done out of necessity. Order 66 was to blame. I was severely disappointed, but I didn't care. I didn't care at all. But, with all my unconscious resistance, I couldn't help but feel safe, secure, and almost even…home_._

_No. Home was destroyed nearly two weeks ago_. All that remains is the empty structure of lives once lived.

Still, I couldn't control the familiar warmth that spread throughout my inner being. Life was abundant here, pulsing and breathing, seeping and soaking everything. It was like I was coming alive and the numbness I didn't even realize I forced myself into was thawing away. I hated it. I felt out of control and that was just something I cannot handle. If I _had_ somehow built walls around myself, it _must_ have been for a good reason. No matter what the halls echoed around me. And just like that, I imagined brick after brick being put securely in place, leaving only one crack in the center, effectively keeping the aching warmth out and the safety of numbness in. Perma-freeze.

We continued walking on, the beautiful Master gracefully pulling me through one entranceway after another. It was like she was dancing instead of walking, being completely at peace in this Temple, her home. Gone were the weary burdens I knew I saw- they were replaced with a sacred joy I envied. She looked as young as my seventeen years. I feared that if I was aware enough to compare the two of us, I would seem the elder- me with all my stupid problems and her with no ties to anything, not even to herself. In some ways, I suppose I was older.

"…….over beyond that corner." My hearing tuned in that last part and I nodded, the appropriate gesture. I assume that she knows I haven't been paying attention to her and probably for some time now. Happily, though, she continued on. "And this is where you will be staying." She opened the doorway and moved to the side, allowing me to step through.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone to get settled. All your stuff has already been sent up."

I nodded, this time with an air of gratitude. "Thanks."

Her eyes displayed a brief shadow of concern. She took a deep breath and I was sure the concern she felt would make itself vocal. The Temple must have an immediate effect to those who belong to it, because instead she gave me a small smile before saying, "Right. Um, if you need anything comm me?"

I attempted a small smile in return, which I hope didn't morph into a grimace. "Sure."

***

I would kill for some color.

The room I had been assigned was incredibly boring. At first, I didn't notice, too preoccupied with the thoughts of finally being alone to care. After three days of staring at the same thing, though, it seems to get to you. Everything was beige! Beige walls, beige carpet, beige couch, beige bedspreads….blah. It was almost as annoying as the pristine white of the Med Center. Glancing around and smelling the air- which I noted was miraculously unsanitized and ammonia free- sobered me.

Right. _Almost_ as annoying. Almost being key.

I groaned. The small joy of being released from the hospital was indeed…small. What was I to do now? Being free from hospitals and family left me restricted to a lifetime responsibility. A duty that, until now, I thought I was ready to face. I wasn't. My parents were healthy, young, and expected to live many more years. No one, me included, ever imagined tragedy would strike the way it had, that I would be expected to take the throne at such a young age. I refuse to think about that now. As of now, I wasn't Princess Leia of Alderaan. I was Leia, refugee and victim of attempted assassin. Alderaan isn't my problem, I'm my own problem. My homeworld is safe in the hands of my uncle and my parent's most trusted advisors, where it will remain until I reach the age of nineteen.

Two years to get my head on strait. Only two years.

The pacing I had made a marathon of stopped when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. The little vanity was the only furniture in the beige obsessed world that wasn't, well, beige and could easily be seen in the fresher hanging precariously on the wall from where I was standing in the small living room. As if in a daze, I walked toward the shiny furniture. The sleek surface attracted me like a moth to a flame. I saw a girl staring back at me. The girl everyone was talking about- an orphaned Princess, too young to rule but in no ways in control of what happens next. After all, its not like she has a choice.

I shook my head at my own ridiculousness. _How pathetic am I? _I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. I may not know where to start, but I know I cant stay in this room forever. I stared into my own eyes, coming face to face with both self and reality. The corners of my lips twitched when I attempted to smile. Smiling has become a task in and of itself, a job. My mother once told me that 'if you love what you do than you never work a day in your life'. How sad something as wonderful as smiling has become "work". Again, I shook my head, using the palms of my hands to rub my face. The royal politician I had been preparing to be rose up within me, bringing along the fiery stubbornness I was so often associated with. I refused to be anything but strong, especially now.

A knock came reverberating from the door panel. I sighed. Nothing against Ahsoka, in fact I like her, but she knew a little to much and I really didn't want to partake in an interview concerning feelings right now.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

I glanced in the voice's direction. It wasn't Ahsoka. Surprise alone propelled me forward, but before I could get to the panel a boy walked through.

I stepped back, startled. "Uh, hello?"

"My name is Luke Kataan." He announced, holding out his hand. I ignored it, taking the time to look at him instead. He was kinda short. His shaggy hair was a golden blond and a Padawan braid hung beside his left ear. I've heard of Luke Kataan. He was apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, a legend and close, family friend. Luke's light saber skills was one of the best in the Order, talked about by almost everyone. I had to wonder if I had met him before. An achingly familiar feeling spread through my chest. It wasn't at all unpleasant and I didn't push this feeling away like last time. I couldn't. "Hi."

He grinned. It was cute. "You already said that." Kinda.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?"

He seemed taken aback by my question but the smile never left his face. "Master Tano is a really good friend of mine and she wanted me to s---"

"So?"

He sighed, seemingly flustered. He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, the thing is…", he seemed nervous, " you've been here for days and you haven't been out of this room." I lifted an eyebrow, warning him to proceed with caution. "I've come to rescue you."

My eyes widened. "Rescue me from what? The deathly boring room?"

The grin returned. "Yea, something like that. Come on! I'll show you around and we can grab something to eat in the Commons."

Looking down, I pressed my stomach. "Well, I am hungry." _What was wrong with me?! I don't even know this boy! _

"Great! We're gonna have a good time, just you wait and see!"

His enthusiasm was contagious and for reasons I cant explain…I accepted.

I wasn't ready to trust him yet, but I knew I could. Gathering what little courage I had, I, along with my political disposition, drew my back strait. I took his proffered arm, linking it with my own.

I didn't glance back as we walked down the hall.

***

Luke was incredibly naïve, of that I was already certain. He was strange, but not weird. I don't think I know how to explain it. There was just something incredibly different about him. I feel as if I've known him my whole life.

He had an amazed look that overtook his entire face, leaving no room for any other emotion. I'm certain he has spent his whole life behind these very walls, yet he acts as if it were all new to him. I understood this. The palace was a place I saw all day, everyday. Still, as each day passed I would discover something new that would capture my attention and never let go. I guess that's the way it is with what you love.

It was the first time in weeks that I missed my home.

"Do you mind if we take a slight detour?" Luke asked, jerking me out of my daydreams.

"Not at all."

It had been a few minutes since we changed our course when my stomach growled. Loudly. Luke glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. He was suppressing a laugh as he said, "I know your hungry, I am too. I just thought we would wait."

I didn't notice we had slowed our walking until we were nearing the end of a crowded hallway. Ahead of us, there was a small group of spectators gathered around a large set of glass doors. Inside, I could distantly make out the undeniable flashing of light sabers and thought for a second I could make out the cacophony of whirling and clashing as the weapons raged against each other.

Edging forward slightly, I remembered what Luke had said. "Wait?" I asked.

"Yea, for Ben." I must have looked confused, because he corrected himself, "Obi-Wan."

"Oh, your Master." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. Glancing back at the glass doors, I asked, "He's in there, isn't he?"

He didn't answer, merely smiled. At this time, I noticed that the crowed was no longer present. _They were probably as hungry as I was_. Before this could escape from the compound of my thoughts, the doors swung open.

"Hello, Master!"

"Good Evening, Padawan…" The banter between Master and Apprentice was short lived. Obi-Wan, being the gentleman that I knew him to be, turned toward me. Probably sensing my eagerness to talk with him again. The look in his eyes was one of gentleness and excitement. I was surprised to find him just as eager to see me again as well.

"Princess, it is so wonderful to see you again." The words were polite, but the tone behind them were familiar and comfortable.

I returned his smile. "Obi-Wan, how many times have I asked you to 'please call me Leia' ?"

He grinned. "At least once more, _Your Highness_," he emphasized, meaning to make as much of a joke from the silly argument- if you could call it that- we were having.

I rolled my eyes before engulfing him in a hug. For a moment he was tense and I thought he was going to pull away. Instead, he returned the gesture, rubbing my back the way an eccentric, old uncle would have done.

Stepping away from Obi-Wan, I saw the look of confusion on Luke's face. "You know each other?"

Obi-Wan seemed thoughtful for a moment and I wondered the reason behind it. The answer he gave didn't measure up to the long winded speech that -to me- seemed to be scrolling down his brain. "Yes, Luke. I am an acquaintance of Leia's…and an old family friend."

The way he said the last part was sad, like he had lost something. Synonymously, the sentence sounded rehearsed. How the old man managed to make two totally different acts of emotion in one phrase was beyond me, but if anyone could do it, I figure it would be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

His eyes were weighing on me. To avoid the pressure I glanced off to Luke, where beside him was another man. Apparently, I was so caught up in the arrival of one old friend that I failed to notice the entrance of another.

Unlike Obi-Wan, who has aged considerably, _he_ hasn't changed a bit. His eyes were directly linked to mine, dangerously, laughing blue eyes. Emotion after emotion blazed fervently across his face, but I couldn't look away. I haven't seen this man in years, still it was like we had never parted a day in our lives. For reasons I didn't dare comprehend, I wanted to cry.

As enthralled as I was, I broke our gaze. "Master Skywalker, its…" I lost my voice. What was I suppose to say? 'Its nice to see you' just didn't seem to fit. I swallowed, trying again. "Its---" But I didn't get the words out.

Before I knew what was happening, Anakin had me crushed against him in a hug. It was that warm feeling again that assaulted me, the one I didn't know how to explain… like when I met Luke. Only this time, the feeling was so true, so genuine, that I couldn't help the singular tear that escaped from the corner of my eye. I brushed it away before anyone could notice it. Like a roaring Gundark, a combination of guilt and shame hit me in the gut. I had just lost my family, my beloved family, and here I was…feeling completely at home. I tried to tell myself that it was right to feel guilty and shameful, but those two feelings wouldn't stay. They were being forced into a corner by an overwhelming rush of rightness. I felt like a puzzle, and the more time I spend in this temple the more parts of me I find. I could _sense_ it. Somehow, this is where I belong. Why is the question.

By the time Anakin let me go, the hallway was entirely vacant. Ever so slowly I was beginning to be uncomfortable. I bit my lip before the words would come, but eventually the silence pushed them out of my mouth. "It's good to see you too, Ani."

There it was. The grin I remembered from the times the Jedi Master before me had been around, whether on some sort of mission on Alderaan or when he was acting as an escort/guard to my father on one of his trips to the Galactic Senate (my father had always requested his accompaniment, for some reason) . I always loved when Anakin was around. Mostly for the same reason I so willingly accepted his most recent hug. I always enjoyed him and at the same time he never seemed annoyed by the bratty little princess. He was always making jokes or playing some sort of game with me. I guess he's just like that though- an all around people person.

"Wow, Leia! Look at you…" There was a far off tone to Anakin's voice.

"I'm all grown up now."

"Grown more beautiful, ya mean?" He winked at me and I laughed.

"Oh, sure." I replied good-naturedly. "How long has it been, Ani? Four years?"

He nodded, the smile on his face falling slowly. The same flashes of concern I saw in Ahsoka's eyes were now showing themselves alive in Anakin's. I feared what was coming next and mentally prepared myself to answer with dignity whatever question he may have. "How are you."

The bricks started staking themselves and once again I was safe. Safe and numb. As much as the warmth was healing it was also very unwelcome. With everything secure and definite around me, I was able to think clearly. The truth is my family is dead. I'm alone. It didn't matter how these people make me "feel". Truth knows no feeling, it knows facts. And the facts are all lying dead on Alderaan.

Straitening my back once more, I assumed my royal pose. Answering as offhandedly as I could muster, "I'm fine, Knight Skywalker."

"Well", started Luke, clapping his hands, "now that we're all here and everyone is acquainted, lets eat!"

I nodded, turning to follow Luke.

If Anakin and Obi-Wan thought I didn't catch the look that was exchanged behind my back- the one filled with worry and concern- they would be wrong. Very wrong.

_***_

Commons was large and heavily populated. For the entire twenty five minutes we've been here, I have poked and prodded the grey blob that passed off as food. Sighing, I placed my fork beside my tray.

Lifting my head, I glanced from face to face, noticing the absence of someone important. "Where's Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan was the one to answer me. "She will join us shortly."

Shortly turned out to be another ten minutes. When Ahsoka finally joined the rest of us, she was flustered. Luke looked up from whatever he was engorging to ask her, "So, how are things?"

She rubbed her hand across her forehead, sighing before answering. "Oh, you know Ced. Always getting into trouble."

At this, Obi-Wan chuckled, throwing a look in Anakin's direction. "Hm, sounds familiar." Anakin only smiled.

I was casting furtive glances between my companions, hoping they would pick up on my curiosity and elaborate a little. When they didn't I asked, "Ced?"

"Cedrek." Ahsoka completed.

Something inside my memory capsules dinged. "Your Padawan?" At her nod I continued, "What's he done."

"Oh, nothing really." She replied, resting her head on her fist. "He was supposed to arrive today with new medical supplies. He's been delayed, though. An asteroid field has damaged his ship, but he should be here by tomorrow." Under her breath, I heard her mutter something akin to 'hopefully'.

I knew of this 'Ced'. Cedrek Vaan, Ashoka's Padawan. He was nineteen, nearly twenty, and had recently passed his trials into knighthood. He was rumored to rival Luke in light saber combat and skills, and was only second to Anakin Skywalker himself.

"Yea", started Luke, "and when he gets back we're having another duel. I swear, he cheated last time!"

Obi-Wan sighed patiently. "Remember, Young One, Cedrek is nearly three years your elder." Luke only grunted. Apparently he was used to this sort of response from his Master.

Soon, we were all finished. Ready for much needed sleep and private meditation. My mind though was restless.

Sleep wouldn't come easily this night…

***

_(This section is in third person POV)_

"Darth Kane has failed me, but I know you will not." The hooded figure known as Darth Sidious, stood unwavering before an all to willing apprentice. "The Princess is now in custody of the Jedi."

He began to retreat from the still bowing figure, sliding like oil against the leather of his chair. "Zett has done his job well." The air crackled against his voice, each snap carrying his words across the distance between Master and Apprentice. "The assassination of the Alderaan trash, Organa, has solidified the completion of a string of events that will lead the girl to me." Oxygen decreased in the room as he paused. "Now it is up to you…Do whatever you need to do to lure her, to distract her."

The bowing Sith spoke steadily. "With all to respect, Milord, why is this girl so important to you."

Sidious smiled. The sight of it was a horrifyingly gruesome thing to behold. "She is extremely powerful. Just like her father in many ways. I have foreseen her coming to me. She will make a fine Sith."

Another pause.

"Rise, Darth Siege." White flesh covered bones, a hand, reached out towards the bowing figure. "Go. Do what I have commanded of you."

"Yes, Master. It shall be done."

* * *

Well, there it is…Chapter one! **PLEASE review **and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!

_A/N: The Jedi were forced to allow the Padawan's to take the trials at a younger age. There wasn't a choice because of the little JedI left from Order 66._

_Xoxo, _


End file.
